


Memorial Day

by auchterlonie



Series: OperationCosyInspired [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reese and Shaw's bond, no real plot, not the angst-free fluff of the rest of the series, observing Memorial Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auchterlonie/pseuds/auchterlonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese and Shaw share a quiet moment; they have a different bond from the others...<br/>I'll warn a possible trigger for veterans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial Day

Reese and Shaw stood silently at the far edge of the park, concealed by the shade of an old oak tree.

They preferred to watch the parade from this distance, where the tinny sounds of the high school marching band mixed with the laughter of unruly children and the tales of the old timers could wash over without effecting them - remind them where they were and how they got there and who they'd left behind.

They knew the pomp and pageantry and star spangled everything would be back in their drawers tomorrow, the appreciation so willingly displayed today allowed to fade with the sunset.

And that was fine. They weren't there for the parade anyway. No one really was.

Shaw took a pull of her flask and passed it to John. "De oppresso liber, Reese."

He took a pull of his own and passed it back. "Semper Fi, Shaw."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note:  
> 'de oppresso liber' is the motto of Army Special Forces (To free the oppressed) [http://www.soc.mil/USASFC/SFCrest.html];  
> 'semper fi' is short for 'semper fidelis,' the motto of the Marine Corps (Always faithful) [http://www.mcu.usmc.mil/historydivision/Pages/Customs_Traditions/Marine_Corps_Motto.aspx]


End file.
